


An Actual Title? Who's That? Never Heard Of Her (working title, clearly)

by idkwatoputhere



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Struggle Is R E A L, slow burn?, technically, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwatoputhere/pseuds/idkwatoputhere
Summary: He was 14 when he accidentally killed a man, and even though it was self defense, he was still sentenced to 2 years in juvenile detention. He served his time, and made some of the best friends he could imagine, one of them is going to be adopted by his parents, but even though he move to get away from people who knew him before the accident, he isn't exactly ready to go back to public school.Did anyone ask for this, no, but I was thinking at like three in the morning and my brain went "What if Virgil killed a man when he was like 14 out of self defense and ended up going to jail?" And then I went "YES" true story
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 35
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is, but it was fun tho

It was an accident, it really was. He never meant to hurt anyone, let alone kill anyone. It just happened. He was just scared. It was a reasonable response to what happened. He had the knife, and someone tried to mug him. It was self defense. He really didn’t mean to kill him. He just wanted to make it home. But instead of making it home, Virgil found himself in the hospital, then in the courtroom, and then charged for 1st degree manslaughter, then in Juvenile Detention for 2 years.

Really, he shouldn’t have been charged for it at all, seeing as it was self defense, but there wasn’t enough evidence to prove that it was self defense, and the fact that he was openly gay probably didn’t really help him, seeing as he was tried in a fairly homophobic area, not that he knew that at the time, but he knows now. He knows that the jury may have been swayed against him, but he also accepts the fact that not all people are terrible, and that there really wasn’t enough evidence for self defense, and so he just accepted it and tried to survive.

He did, for the most part. It was rather difficult, seeing as people were way too interested in what he “was in for” and it scared him hearing what others did on purpose. He had tried his best not to talk about it, tried to stay away from the others, but eventually, the people were bound to find out. At first, he thought that the others would be afraid of him if they knew that he ended another man's life, but he soon realized that he should be scared because the people there would try to push into his private life, pushing him more towards the center of attention. Most of the people there were at least a bit crazy. So he didn’t talk to anyone for a long time, almost three months, and then he met who would become his only real friends there.

Virgil met Janus and Remus on separate occasions, Janus he met sitting alone outside in one of the places he enjoyed sitting, and Remus in a classroom. Janus was there for running away from a foster home. He was kind, funny, and really good at impressions. He had a burn scar across his face from the car accident that landed him in a foster home, leaving him blind in one eye, having that eye become cloudy, unfocused. Virgil didn’t understand why he was there. Remus was… crazy, he was there because he got caught trying to steal, he had a wild imagination, and some weird fascination with death, and the likes. They were both very kind and welcoming, although he got there long before the other two did.

They very quickly made a little group, and would sit alone in a corner and gossip about the other inmates, not with any malice intent, not intentionally spreading anything, but if people happened to hear them talking about someone they had beef on, then good for them.They got dubbed “Dark Sides” rather quickly after forming there group, for sitting on the dark side of the lawn, and talking about the dark secrets of others.

They got all of their information from being different types of transparent. Janus was good at lying, playing things up, being there as possibly nothing more than an ear to listen to what others were going through, and as much as people dubbed him as a snake who would spread anything, he really wouldn’t spread anything if asked to keep it honestly confidential, other than maybe talking to an adult if he really believed someone to need help, and telling the other dark sides. Remus was wild, and he was easily trusted because of his wild nature, crazy stories, and welcomeness to new ideas. People knew he was a dark side, but it was hard not to talk about some crazy stories of your own when someone else is talking about them, especially if they are somewhat relatable, but if asked to honestly keep something confidential, he would also keep it between them and the dark sides, unless there was an actual safety concern and he believed that the person needed actual help. Virgil was kind of invisible, most people didn’t actually know he was a part of the dark sides unless they were specifically seeked out, or he was specifically seeked out. He was everywhere, and heard everything, but unlike the others, when they could be asked to keep something confidential, it was completely up to him to decide whether or not to talk about things. He didn’t spread or talk about a large amount of things, not wanting to hurt people, but he was also the one who people seeked out when wanting to spread information about themselves. The other dark sides were well known, and talked to a lot of information, but if someone wanted the attention, they were not the best people to go to, because then others would know where all of it really started, so invisible Virgil was the best way to go for spreading around information more anonymously.

The dark sides became very well known by the time that all of their sentences were up, it was very lucky that they all got out the same week, and ended up basically being forced to recruit new dark sides from the demand for information, and so they did.

Virgil didn’t really know who the new dark sides were, but he really didn’t care, to him, it was all really just gossiping to his friends about other inmates like stereotypical girls at sleepovers. So he wasn’t really sad to have to leave it all behind. In the time that he spent in Juvie, his family had moved out of the area to get away from everyone who knew exactly what happened, and it just happened that that was where Remus had already lived and where Janus was being stuck into a boys home, although, Virgil was pushing his parents to try to adopt Janus sense they were already like brothers. He was trying, man.

Virgil was ecstatic to learn that he wouldn’t have to leave his friends, and Janus and Remus were glad that they could stay together because they were pining after each other for months, and to be honest, Virgil was glad that they might finally man up and ask each other out so he wouldn’t have to hear about it anymore.

What Virgil was NOT ecstatic about was going back to public high school. He didn’t know if the other students knew why he went to Juvie, or if he went at all, but he was scared shitless of what the other students would think of him. What if they hated him? What if they were scared of him? What if he was bullied? What if people made fun of him? What if people were too scared of him to voice their opinions? What if people were so scared that they pretended to be friends with him because they were scared that he would kill them too? What if they thought he was crazy?

He was panicking so much that he barely noticed Janus grabbing him and trying to calm him down, he didn’t notice anything at all until he was pulled into a tight hug, and finally came back to reality. Janus, his going-to-be brother, was hugging him and trying to calm him down. It took him a few moments, but he finally managed to calm down enough to hug his friend back, resting his head on his brother's shoulders. He started crying very quickly and the two just stayed there together for a long time, sitting and hugging. Luckily for Virgil, he was given a month to settle into town before he had school. They all were, and they spent most of this month together. A little while before they had to go to school, Janus was officially brought into Virgil’s home as a foster child, and the three of them couldn’t be more happy, he was just one step away from becoming his actual brother!

The day before the three of them had to start school again, they were all hanging out in Virgil’s room, chilling and talking.

“My brother and his boyfriends said that if we need any help that we could go to them, which was very sweet, but I know it was forced,” Remus sighed, “I wish that they knew that they didn’t have to pretend to want to help me just because I am the brother of their boyfriend, it’s not like I would blame them, who wants to be around three misfits from Juvie?”

“I would be scared shitless,” Virgil laughed, “it would like totally mess up my ‘psychic flow’,'' Virgil laughed, poking fun at his parents' beliefs in all of the psychic stuff.

“I can’t even imagine,”Janus also laughed.

“But seriously, tell your brother thanks for the offer, but that we should be fine, I don’t want to force him into anything,” Virgil said, suddenly in a more serious tone.

“Yeah, we know you don’t want to force anyone into anything because you are ‘super nice, and super perfect’ or whatever, we aren’t going to force anyone into anything, willingly,” Janus replies, squeezing his brother's hand.

“If I’m perfect, then what are you? God or something? I couldn’t be farther from perfect,” Virgil exclaims, sighing very dramatically, probably in mock of what he had heard of Remus’ brother.

“Wow, and I thought Janus was good at impressions, you have got Roman down pat,” Remus laughed, maybe a bit too hard.

“You aren’t trying to take my crown, are you dear brother?” Janus spoke, also very dramatically, adding a few offended noises.

“OK, Janus, how can you possibly be so perfect at your Roman impression, you haven’t even really met him yet?” Remus asked, suddenly confused.

“Context clues, my dear friend,” Janus said, continuing the impression, causing Remus to crack up.

Virgil smiled, knowing that the two were practically perfect for each other. The fact that neither of them realized the others feelings was a mystery to him, but he loved seeing their relationship develop, even if he swears if they come to him asking for advice but end up ranting about the other one more time he is going to lock them in a closet until they figure it out.

“-irgil? Are you with us?” Virgil looked up and saw Janus and Remus looking at him a bit concerned.

“I’m here, I’m queer, and I live in existential fear, sorry, I got lost in my head a bit,” Virgil joked, earning a chuckle from both of his best friends.

“You can always come talk to us, if you need to,” Janus said softly, “we are always here to listen if you need us to.”

“I know, but what I was thinking about wasn’t really all that bad, honestly it was mainly about some people I know pinning very annoyingly,” Virgil joked, and got glared down by both his friends. ‘They really are oblivious,’ he thought to himself before laughing.

“Do you guys wanna go and get frozen yogurt or something?” Remus suggested, and the other two agreed, and so they ended up at a frozen yogurt place, with Remus somehow getting Virgil to buy a cup of nothing but the toppings on top of his, and somehow also buying an entire cup of nothing but the popping boba, but let’s be real, that was just on impulse, and the money was his.

They went to go to a park, and ended up running into one of Remus’ brothers friends. “Hey Remus, I didn’t know you were back in town, gurl, you shulda called me babe,” they laughed, but Janus’s smile fell.

“Babe? Are you two dating or something?” he asked, a bit timidly.

“Nah gurl, I call everyone babe, nothing special, plussss Remus is in absolutely no way my type,” they laughed again, “Remy,” they then introduced them self, holding their hand out for Janus to shake, which he did.

“Janus.”

“Nice to meet ya babe, but I gotta go, meeting up with Emile.”

“Finally got up the courage to ask him out?” Remus joked.

“Not yet, but soon, by gurlies!” Remy called before running off.

“So, how long have you known Remy?” Janus asked.

“A couple years, he’s one of Roman’s friends, so I met him when he came over to my house. We used to complain about how annoying his mutual pining with his now boyfriends, we were getting ready to somehow trick them into confessing before I ended up in Juvie, I got a letter saying that they got together and almost screamed in relief,” Remus sighed.

Virgil snorted, and the other two looked at him confused, and that made him laugh so much harder. His friends were very concerned. He laughed for a few minutes, and when he calmed down enough for them to continue on their way, he still giggled a bit. 

The rest of the day was remarkably fun, and everything seemed perfect until Virgil and Janus were home, and Virgil started panicking again. He was terrified of going back to a regular school with people who didn’t also get arrested, he was immediately probably going to be labeled a problem child, all the teachers were going to hate him, all the students would hate him, his friends would leave him, and it was going to be hell. Even more hell then school already was.

Janus and him spent about an hour calming down, and they ended up falling asleep hugging.

**IDK DOODS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, whats gonna happen when V goes to school, i wonder, are the people going to know? hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder, jkjk, but seriously tho, what the hell even is this shit like dood


	2. Sorry guys

So, normally when I make authors notes, I put them in bold, but i really dont have it in me to do that rn. If you were unaware, about three weeks ago, while i was in the process of writing another of my books, the charger for my laptop broke, and my laptop holds all of my drafts, and idea's, so i had to stop updating. I got a new charger about a week later, and was able to finish the story and move on to the three i am working on now, but... disaster struck at some point last night. My brand new charger, which i got less than 2 weeks ago, stopped working at some point last night. We have reason to believe that the place where i had it plugged in went wonko and fried the charger, so when I get a new one, it will be moved. I can charge the thing on my mothers computer's charger, but that is going to be very limited to me, and so i have no idea when i will be able to update any of my stories, or work on anything at all, i have a crappy chrome book that i may be able to update and write with, so there is that, but the fact that my brand new charger broke has really broken my spirits, so even if i can, i have no clue if i will have it in me to continue to write until i get a new one, i hope that i will be able to continue soon, but i dont know when that soon is going to be. That is all i wanted to say, so with that, have a good couple of days

~IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my charger came in earlier than it was supposed to, so i was able to write this chapter!

Virgil was not ready. He was not ready. He just wanted to curl up in his brothers arms, and sleep forever, always be safe with his best friends, not go to a regular school for the first time since he killed that man. But he had to, he had to. He was panicking, and didn’t even notice the fact that Remus was now in the room with them. Everyone was going to hate him. His friends would realize that he was a monster. He was going to lose his best friends, his brother, he was going to be alone. There was no avoiding the fact that he was going to be alone. Everyone was going to leave him. His parents would start hating him too, even though they said that they understood that he did what he did because he felt it necessary for his own survival, but he was the reason that a man was no longer alive. It was his fault that the man was never going to see his family again.

Someone was speaking to him, but he couldn’t understand what they were trying to say. He just sat there shaking his head as he panicked. He felt something touch him, and he swung, his fist colliding with what felt like an arm before he backed himself up to a wall.

He sat against the wall shaking, slowly gaining his senses back as he gripped his hair and tried to breathe. He couldn’t. He couldn’t.

Janus was speaking quietly, and even though he couldn’t understand what his brother was saying, it still was calming. He let himself be enveloped by his brother, sinking into his arms. Janus whispered calming nothings into Virgil’s ears until he was breathing regularly again.

“Does going to school really scare you that much? I’m sure you could do some sort of online schooling, or something. I don’t want to leave you stranded alone if you have another freak out,”Janus’s voice was laced with worry.

“I’m sure my nerves are just acting up as it is the first time I have gone to a public school in two years, I’m sure that I’ll be fine tomorrow,” Virgil tried, not sure who he was trying to convince, his brother or himself, but his brother clearly wasn’t buying it.

“If you go to school and come back feeling as panicked as you do right now, you are going to start taking online classes, this much stress can’t be good for you.”

Virgil reluctantly agreed, and got up to get ready for the day. He got dressed in black skinny jeans, a vintage band shirt, and a hoodie from some horror attraction, even though it was nowhere near October. He walked over to the mirror and applied his pale foundation, working extra hard to cover his freckles, and put black eyeshadow over where his eyebags refused to be covered. He brushed out his purple hair, and threw his headphones around his neck.

He walked with Janus to where they agreed to meet up with Remus before walking to school.

“Hey, we may run into his brother and his boyfriends, who may want to join us on our walk, if that’s ok with the two of you?” Remus asked.

“I’m cool with it, from what you’ve said, they seem nice, albeit annoying, but nice nonetheless,” Virgil shrugged.

“If you guys are cool with it, so am I,” Janus answered.

“Cool, because they are right over there. ROMAN! LOGAN! PATTON! HEYYYYYY!” Remus practically screamed. The three made their way over to the other group of boys.

“Hello, Remus, Remus’s friends, I am Roman,” Roman introduced himself, a bit dramatically.

“Yeah, we couldn’t tell by how similar you and Remus look, all your missing is the rabid and the mustache,” Virgil commented, sarcastically.

“Salutations, I am Logan, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances,” Logan also introduced himself as Roman made a plethora of offended noises.

“And I am Patton, it’s great to meet you, Remus talked about you a lot,” Patton chirped.

“Yes, well, my name is Janus, and it is wonderful to meet you as well, Remus has told us many stories about you three, and it seems like you are kind people,” Janus stated.

“Aww, Remus, you talk about us?” Patton cried happily, hugging the chaotic rat man.

“Yes, he talked about you quite a bit, names Virgil, in case you hadn’t guessed from the fact that Remus has most definitely stated our names, and I would be the last one to introduce my self,” Virgil said, seemingly rather unengaged, and very sarcastic.

“Hm, when Remus said sarcastic, he really wasn’t lying,” Roman absentmindedly commented.

“Oh yes, Virgil is our trademark sasshat of the group,” Janus laughed and Virgil shoved him before walking in the direction of the school, passing the other three.

“Hey, wait up!” Remus called.

“Hurry up, I do not plan on being late on my first day, so you better catch up, slow pokes,” Virgil called, not bothering to look behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will update in wednesdays, an only in wednesdays unless i have some sort of announcement, also if you want to see anything particular from the characters, or want any specific things to happen, just go ahead and make a comment about it, this fic was not really written with any story in mind, so im cool with writing anything, even if it's just a conversation you would like to see between characters, also, sorry this chapter was so short, not having any direction for this fic makes it a bit difficult to write a story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i may have put this off way to much.... oh well.

Virgil got all the way to the school before chickening out and waiting for his friends to catch up. Janus and Remus knew better than to tease him about this, they stayed quiet, and the others just didn’t question it, plus they would all be nervous moving to a new school too. The three former delinquents hung back a bit.

“Is it too late to sign up for online school?” Virgil asked, hopefully, but also knowing the answer to his question.

“Yes, dude, it’ll be fine, people see you with me and will avoid you like the plague, it’s not like anyone would mess with one of my friends, now let’s go,” Remus called enthusiastically, already moving towards the school.

“Seriously, Virgil, we will be there for you, I don’t think that they would tell what you did, as it is a break of privacy, and quite frankly none of their business. They have no reason to think that you are coming from juvie, seeing as Remus went back 2 weeks ago, and we are brothers, and starring on the same day, it's just as if we just moved here like a normal family,” Janus comforted Virgil, “now, let’s go show this lame ass school who’s boss.”

“Yeah, ok,” Virgil replied softly, allowing himself to be pulled into the school by his brother.

First period went actually good for Virgil. It was English, he really liked English, and ended up sitting next to Logan, which was nice, seeing as they had a conversation with him before that day. They were about to start a group project, in pairs. He did not like the sound of that at all, and was already stressing over asking someone to partner with him, what if they already had a partner, what if he made them feel pressured into partnering with him, what if they just said no? Roman, Patton, and Logan were all in the class. He wondered idly how they were going to do it, seeing as they got to choose partners. The thought of them arguing did bring him some sort of twisted relief, seeing as that would be seen as a new Disney movie in Juvie, people pushing to get front row seats to any and all disagreements The two other ridiculous gays made their way over to Virgil’s table, and he waited for them to be done before getting up to ask some random student if they would mind terribly to partner with the new student, but before he got the chance, Logan was tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Patton and Logan giving him kind looks, and Roman staring into the space beside him blankly.

“Did you hear any of our conversation?” Logan asked, breaking the silence. In all honesty, he didn’t. He didn’t really care about arguing on who was getting the boot and was going to have to find some other random partner.

“Not really, not going to lie, don’t feel all that comfortable eaves dropping into your guy’s conversation, it didn’t have anything to do with me, and wasn’t my problem,” he answered, not realizing how brutally honest he was until Roman scoffed. 

“Well, I had the idea for one of us to work with you,” Logan cut Roman off before he could even begin to talk, “seeing as you didn’t seem very open to the idea of talking to new people.” Damn, Logan figured Virgil out fast.

“You don’t have to-” Virgil was cut off.

“We want to, besides, we can’t all be in a group anyways, so it makes us feel better too,” Patton cut him off, chirping happily.

Of course, this really was only to their own benefit, making them feel better about themselves by helping out the poor, shy, anxious new kid. Virgil sighed. “If you want to, it’s easier than going and finding some other random student to ask.”

“Of course we want to. Originally Logan offered to, but me and Roman were paired last time, so I thought it would be better if I were your partner, if that’s ok with you?” Patton asked, oh so sweet and innocently. Did it ever cross his mind that having things made up for him wasn’t the best way to do things? Eh, it didn’t matter to Virgil, Patton seemed nice enough, maybe the thought didn’t cross his mind, and he had a feeling that turning him down would anger his boyfriends, and possibly his best friend, and possibly also his best friends crush, **(I originally put boyfriend here, forgetting that they haven't started dating yet in this fic,lol )** his brother, so he thought it would be easier to just agree.

“Sure, whatever floats your boat, Patton.”

“Yay! Well, we should go find a table near here to sit at, so Logan and Roman don’t have to move!” Virgil was already standing and had his things in hand. Luckily for them, or more, luckily for the ridiculous gays, seeing as Virgil didn’t really care all that much, they only had to move back one table, as it’s occupants had both moved to sit with partners.

“So, what did you want to do for this assignment?” Patton asked after they settled down.

“I don’t really care, is there anything you would like to do?” Virgil pushed the question back to Patton, not really feeling like giving out any information that was remotely personal.

“Well, it’s supposed to be about something we are sentimental over, so why don’t we do something about graveyards?” Patton asked. Virgil gaped at him. Did he know? How did he know?

“Why graveyards?” Virgil questioned, praying to not get the answer he thought he was going to get.

“Well, graveyards hold people lost who were close to us, it holds sentimental memories, so why not do something broad seeing as we don’t know anything else that we are both sentimental?” Patton responded. Virgil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah, sounds good. What part of the graveyard do you want to focus on, like the graves, the history, the funerals?” Virgil asked, pulling all his cards out, wanting to prove to his teachers that he wasn’t a trouble maker.

“Uhh, I hadn’t thought that far ahead, now I feel kinda dumb,” Patton replied sheepishly. Virgil knew that Logan and Roman were about to reassure him, seeing as they could hear their conversations clearly, but he spoke anyways.

“That isn’t true, Patton, you thought of the idea of graveyards, I would have never thought of something like that, probably would have just gone along with whatever you suggested, even though it would only be sentimental to you. You are very smart, and kind, you need to give yourself more credit where credit is due. I just might happen to know a lot about graveyards due to… interests… don’t let yourself feel dumb because I’m a weirdo who knows a lot about graveyards.” Virgil spoke in a completely even voice, looking Patton dead in the eye, keeping a straight face. He left no room for argument, seeing as he wasn’t being emotionally biased. How could he? He only knew Patton for less than 2 hours at that point. He was simply stating what he saw.

“I-uh- yeah, ok, yeah, so why don’t we bring all those ideas into this, and we can try to transition evenly through them and finish stating what makes them sentimental.”

“See, there you go being way smarter than me, now, let’s work on this dumb project. Isn’t it great to have a project on your first day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its bad, i didn't exactly work on this much other than today, even though I had a week. Eh. So... how will the project go? did you sense any jealousy from roman? how are his other classes going to go? are the other students going to be mean? idk yet tbh but we will see next week, and remember, this is just a fiction. _A FAN-FICTION_ peace out guys. (sorry- yeah, no im not, but seriously idk man...)
> 
> Also, the ridiculous gays are Logan Roman and Patton, the disaster gays are Logan Roman Patton and Virgil. The relationship has been dubbed the ridiculous gays by Virgil.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, uh, sorry the chapter is so short, and that it is so late, I totally forgot, apologies

Virgil left English and headed to art, a class he was actually excited for. They didn’t have art at Detention.

He wandered into the class and the teacher waved him over to her.

“Hey, you must be Virgil, I am Mrs. Lena, and I will be your new art teacher, it’s nice to meet you,” she smiled kindly at him. Virgil already liked her.

“Hello, Mrs. Lena, I am Virgil, it’s nice to meet you too,” Virgil gave her a small smile. Her smile only grew. 

“We are in the middle of a project, so how would you feel about joining someone?” MRs. Lena asked Virgil. He looked around the room, as if actually considering it even though he was sure he would rather do it alone. He didn’t see anyone he knew, and looked back at Lena.

“I would rather just do it by myself, if you don’t mind,” Virgil replied, quietly.

“It would be easier for you if you joined someone, I’m sure someone would agree to partner up with you,” Mrs. Lena said quietly back to Virgil.

“I know, I would really rather just do it on my own,” Virgil replied.

“Ok, well, that puts a damper on my plans,” Mrs. Lena sighed, “but because we are so far into this project, it wouldn’t be worth it for you to try to start it on your own, I think I will have you do something else until this project is over, and then you can start with everyone else on the next project.” Mrs. Lena searched her desk for a moment before finding a paper and handing it to Virgil. “Here, this will be your assignment, you will work on it until everyone else is finished with this project, and then you will turn it in, ok?”

“Ok,” Virgil replied, taking the paper.

“You will be sitting next to Emile Picani, Emile, will you raise your hand please?” Mrs. Lena called out to the class, and a boy raised his hand. Virgil quietly made his way over and sat in the empty seat next to the boy.

“Hello, my name is Emile Picani, it’s nice to meet you, friend,” Emile said cheerfully. Virgil shrank into his hoodie.

“You don’t have to act like you like me, it’s fine if you don’t want to talk to me,” Virgil whispered. Picani got a weird look on his face.

“I am not acting, I honestly want to get to know you, I promise,” Emile says, softly and calmingly.

“I’m sorry I assumed, it's just…” Virgil trailed off.

“Don’t apologise, I don’t know where you came from, but I’m sorry that it made you think that way,” Emile replied, still in the soft, calming, tone.

“No, I just, I don't want to make anyone feel forced to be nice to me or anything…” Virgil trailed off again.

“It is totally fine, and it is very considerate of you to think that way, why don’t we start over. Hello, my name is Emile Picani, it’s nice to meet you, friend,” Emile smiled.

“Hello, I am Virgil, it’s nice to meet you too,” Virgil gave him a tiny smile. **(listen, he’s trying)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft emile, he is so awesome, and if you couldn't tell, yes, they are going to be besties


	6. Chapter 5 +hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for the short chapter

Virgil left art class with a new found optimism. He was only here one day and already made a friend who wasn’t obligated to be pleasant to him because of the fact that he was a sibling's crush’s friend, or a significant other's brother's friend. It felt nice to know someone actually liked him who didn’t come from Detention with him.

He had lunch next, so he made his way towards the cafeteria. He wandered in and saw Janus and Remus sitting at an empty table, he made his way over. 

“Hey, Vee, how were your classes?” Janus asked as Virgil sat down.

“Oh, it was fine, I mean, I had to do a partner project in English, and I almost had to partner with someone in art, but I escaped it in art, and Patton asked me to be his partner in English, so it went better than it could have,” Virgil replied.

“That's goo-” Remus was about to comment when he cut himself off. “Logie! Wanna sit with us?” he called out to Logan, who seemed to be looking for someone to sit with.

“Is it ok with everyone here?” Logan asked, looking over the table.

“I’m not against it,” Janus responded, and Virgil nodded. Logan sat next to Virgil.

“I apologize, I don’t have lunch with any of my friends today, I normally just sit by myself,” Logan explained.

“Well, I think you're welcomed to sit with us at any time,” Remus told him, the other gays at the table nodded. 

“That is very nice, thank you,” Logan responded with a small, adorable, AHEM hardly noticeable, smile.

“So, what are you and Roman doing for the dumb sentimental thing for English?” Virgil quietly asked Logan.

“Oh, we are doing windows,” Logan responded and Virgil gave him a strange look, “it would make more sense if you were there, it’s something that would be hard to explain,” Logan tried to explain.

“Eh, me and Patton chose graveyards, it's all good, we are all sentimental about weird things,” Virgil laughed quietly, and Logan just stared for a moment. *gay panic, but we aren’t going to talk about that*

Virgil looked at him confused and he snapped out of it. “So, have you made any friends today?” Logan asked Virgil, regaining his composure.

“Hm, oh, um, I guess, there’s this kid named Emile, actually, that’s the kid Ree was teasing sunglasses guy about, right?” Virgil asked, looking at Remus.

“Yep, they totally like each other, but are too scared to ask each other out,” Remus laughed, and Logan looked down at Virgil.

“Yeah, Emile is really nice, I assume you had art with him, then?” Logan asked.

“Oh, yeah, we sit next to each other,” Virgil replied.

The boys sat and talked for the rest of the lunch period, and left when the bell rang, and it just so happened that Virgil had his next class with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, im sorry again for the short chapter, and i also have to say, this fic is going on hiatus because i really am not motivated to work on it right now, so it is going on a however long it takes me to get motivation long hiatus, hopefully i will be motivated soon, i just have some other things im more excited about writing right now and after they calm down, i will probably return to this, also, fyi, this is my first high school fic, and i was really excited to write for it, and i have the ideas for things that can happen, but not the motivation to write it, so, i will see you all when i have motivation for this au again,
> 
> if anyone was wondering, this is the only currently updating on a schedule fic that is on hiatus right now, that may change, but i dont think it will


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whhaatt? im updating this? wooow never thought id see the day, but motivation has returned
> 
> tw for injury in this chapter lol

Virgil suppressed a groan as he lugged himself into the locker room. He hated gym with a burning passion. Always had, always will. He sighed as he changed his shoes into gym shoes, thankfully that particular school had no gym uniform, and dragged himself down to the gymnasium.

He found his teacher and was told to sit on the bleachers in some random spot. He chose to sit as far away from everyone else as possible without being called out on it. He saw Remy and Roman walk in and hoped beyond all other things, that they would just leave him alone. He almost got his wish as Roman and Remy almost sat down until Remy saw Virgil. He pulled Roman up to sit with him as Virgil internally sighed.

“Hey, babes, your Remus’s friend, right?” Remy asked as he got over to Virgil.

“Yeah, names Virgil, you’re Remy, right?” Virgil replied, cursing any and all gods internally.

“Yep, you came with Remus’s soon to be boyfriend, right?” Remy asked.

“Yeah, I swear to god if they don’t get over their mutual obliviousness, I can, and will, strangle them.” Virgil sighed, externally this time, and looked back down to his knees. Remy and Roman sat down. Roman and Remy were talking, but Virgil just tuned them out until the gym teacher blew their whistle.

“Alright kids, we are going to play dodgeball today so go ahead and line up against the wall, I am gonna pick teams.” All the other students started towards the wall, and so Virgil just followed. He ended up standing next to Roman, which was fine, but the gym teacher was just putting everyone on a different side, so it wasn’t exactly random. It seemed to Virgil that the gym teacher did this often because he saw groups of people who were sitting next to each other while waiting and standing with one person in between each of them. He decided that the gym teacher didn’t really care if the students were on a team with their friends, but maybe they had a bad experience with picking teams or something. ‘Picking teams almost always ends up with all the athletic kids on one team anyways’ Virgil thought to himself as he was sent to the other side of the room.

He was on a team with Remy and decided that Roman and Remy either wanted to compete against each other or didn’t really care about if they were on the same team or not, because they could have easily stood on both sides of Virgil and end up on the same team. Virgil was glad, at least, that he knew someone on his team, and on the other one, maybe, although, it often seems that knowing people on the other team gets you targeted, it's fine, he didn’t know Roman that well, so he’d probably target Remy, or someone else on his team, over him.

Virgil was not excited about this game if he was being honest. He was not a generally athletic person. He could hold his own in a fight just fine, dodging was easy, even with multiple fists flying towards him, but he also couldn’t throw for shit, he could throw and hit somebody sure, but it wouldn’t hit that hard, and with balls as big and light as they were, he would definitely struggle. It was hard, throwing things that didn’t fit in his fist.

The teacher blew the whistle, and everyone was off. Virgil didn’t even notice the balls being laid out, it probably happened while he was trying to figure if he was going to be any good at this game. Balls were being flung around the gym in seconds, and although Virgil was not the target for many, he was enough for people to realize he was fairly good at dodging. 

Virgil and Roman started off at the other side of the gym from each other. Virgil was right with his initial thought of Roman and Remy being competitive against each other and was fully going at it. Virgil was mainly trying to dodge the balls coming at him and chucking a few balls at people when he could. He had only gotten like 2 people out, but he was good enough at dodging that people started to target him after getting their original targets out of the way. Virgil was fine with getting a ton of shit thrown at him, he just didn’t like being the center of so many people’s attention. He caught balls a few times, taking the other person out and bringing one back in, but that was few and far between.

Roman and Remy really were going at it, dodging, throwing, trying to catch. It seemed like more trouble than it was worth to Virgil, but it was fine. Virgil wouldn’t waste his breath on going out like that in dodgeball, but if they wanted to, good for them. That is until Roman caught one of Remy’s throws. Remy cursed, flipped Roman off, and went over to the line of people sitting out.

Roman and Virgil were still on opposite sides of the room, but Roman was slowly making his way over to Virgil’s side as more and more of both teams started getting out. Eventually, Virgil and Roman were near each other enough that when a ball was thrown at someone right next to Virgil and they dodged, slamming into Virgil, Virgil ended up slamming into a person Roman was throwing at, knocking them out of the way, and getting hit on the head with the ball, knocking him back down to the floor, where he ended up hitting his head and a loud smack could be heard. 

Virgil’s vision was blurry as he stared up at the ceiling. The air was knocked out of his lungs when he hit the floor, so he was desperately trying to breathe and to get the world to stop spinning. 

Arms were then reaching under his, and helping him up. He was still confused as he was walked out of the gym and down to the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is off hiatus, ig, idk when I will actually update, cant on Wednesdays because of school, but I will try to when ever I can, also rip virgil, that's gotta hurt


	8. Chapter 6

Virgil was mostly out of it most of the way to the nurse's office, not realizing it was Remy with him until a little after they got there. He looked around, the world seemingly coming a bit clearer now that he could breathe properly, and god did his head ache. The nurse came over and gave him an ice pack and told him he probably didn’t have a concussion, or if he did, it wasn’t bad and he should be fine to stay at school, but to sit out of gym for the rest of the day. Virgil nodded and looked over to Remy, who had a sympathetic look on his face.

“I’m sure Roman feels terrible. I know he can hit hard, but he would never try to hurt you on purpose,” Remy said quietly. “He’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, I know nobody here would try to knock someone down on purpose, it just kinda sucks, ya know?” Virgil replied, just as quietly.

“Yeah, musta hurt pretty bad.”

“Mhm.”

The nurse then came back into the room with a note and sent them back to class. The game had since ended by the time they got back, and Roman looked over to them with a guilty look on his face. Virgil gave the note to the teacher, and Remy decided to volunteer himself to sit with Virgil to keep him company, despite the teacher giving him no permission to do it. Virgil appreciated it. They spent most of the rest of that class making fun of the people on the field and giving dumb commentary about what was happening. Virgil had to say that he really enjoyed himself. He really hoped he could make a nice friendship with Remy.

After gym, he only had one class left of that day, it was math. God, he hated math, but at least he had it with Remus. He, unsurprisingly, got to class before Remus and slipped into a seat in the back of the class, his head still throbbing from the loudness of the gym and hitting his head, seemingly magnified by the loudness of the room and the brightness of the lights. He sighed and laid his head down on his desk.

Remus sat down quickly a moment after the bell rang, shaking Virgil. “You ok buddy? You look like you had a   
rough time?” Remus questioned quietly.

“Was knocked over in gym, hit my head,” Virgil quietly replied.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah,” was all Virgil got to reply before the teacher started calling role.

Math sucked, but that didn’t come to much of a surprise to Virgil, and suddenly, the day was finally over. Virgil breathed out a sigh of relief. He got up, followed by Remus, and walked out of the school, standing by the door to wait for Janus. Roman got there first.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about gym, I didn’t even mean for the ball to hit you and wouldn’t have thrown so hard if I noticed you getting knocked over,” Roman apologized, looking really guilty. Virgil could feel the rage burning up in Remus at the news that it was his brother who knocked Virgil starting to rise and decided to, hopefully, keep the situation from escalating.

“It’s fine, you couldn’t have predicted me falling, you didn’t mean to hit me, you weren’t even aiming at me, and I’m fairly sure the ball left your hand before I was knocked over, it’s fine,” Virgil kindly shut Roman, and sort of, Remus down. Roman looked Virgil up and down and sighed, right before a bubbly Patton burst through the doors of the school, coming over to Roman and throwing his arms around him. Roman smiled slightly turning to hug Patton back, and at that moment, Janus walked out.

When Janus came out of the school, Virgil started walking away from the school, letting his friends rush to catch up with him, just wanting the day to be over. Janus and Remus soon caught up to him, giving him a curious look. Virgil just shook his head, continuing to walk. His friends reluctantly let him go. And so, they walked silently to Virgil’s and Janus’s house.

When they got into the house, Virgil walked straight past his parents and up to his room, where he collapsed onto his bed, just wanting to sleep and be done with the day.

Janus carefully sat down on Virgil's bed and started rubbing his back. Virgil sighed in contentment before thinking for a moment and sitting up, grabbing Janus, and pulling him into a lying position, latching onto him. Janus made a surprised yelp and Remus laughed.

“Looks like Janus has been caught by the wild Virgil, there is no hope for him now.” Remus laughed as Janus glared at him, but Virgil just held Janus a little tighter, and Janus resigned himself to his fate.

Roman got a text from his brother. At first, he was scared of what disturbing image Remus had sent him, but he was pleasantly surprised when the image was Virgil latched onto Janus while he slept and an impossibly soft look on his face. Roman smiled and tapped Patton on the shoulder, showing him the picture, Patton squealed, then, he got another text, looking at it, Roman sighed. It was a selfie where it was likely that Remus had thrown himself on the pair. Janus looked fairly annoyed, but it looked like Virgil groggily latched onto Remus as well. Roman shut his phone off and turned his attention to his boyfriends.


End file.
